


5 a.m.

by sayonarasupernova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, can be viewed as a platonic relationship if you want, i wrote this at like 4 am one night, keith (voltron) - Freeform, keith is a desert hermit, keith kogane - Freeform, pre vld pilot episode, so like, told from keith's pov kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonarasupernova/pseuds/sayonarasupernova
Summary: Hello wow this is my first post on this site how EXCITINGAnyway I wrote this at 4am one day maybe 2 weeks ago and I wanted to post it so I'm sorry for any errorsTakes place right before the pilot episode of VLDAlso I know Keith's shack has more of an inclined roof in the show but I...forgot..so just imagine it being less sloped lol





	5 a.m.

Keith had lost count of the amount of times he’d fallen asleep on the roof of the shack. Every morning around 5 he found himself being stirred from his slumber by the gentle but unforgivingly cold wind that whistled through the desert mountains, a soft layer of frost having settled on and around him.

This morning was no different as Keith sat up and stretched, running a hand through his damp hair as he stared out at the navy blue horizon. A deep layer of orange peaking up slowly from the sand as the morning carried on, unbothered by the sleeping stranger.

There was a sigh that could be heard for miles and Keith layed back, resting his hands behind his head as he watched the sky change colors.

God it was early. _He_ _would be awake by now._

“No doubt running around like a chicken with its head cut off” Keith mused. He smiled fondly to himself.

 

The gurgle of his stomach startled him and forced his attention from the clear sky to his body he’d been neglecting recently. So he climbed down, re-entering the shack to cook himself _something._ Probably just an egg or two again.

“I can’t cook eggs like you” he mumbled, “you don’t even do anything special to them and they still taste better than mine.” Keith found himself cracking said eggs into a pan haphazardly as he griped to no one in particular.

“You add milk to them don’t you? Well I don’t have any fucking milk.”

 

With the eggs cooked and tossed onto a plate, Keith climbed back up to the roof to watch the day come alive. There wasn’t a whole lot of life out in the desert, only the occasional prairie dog poking its head out of its hole before retreating back into the ground. Keith saw a coyote last week. Or was it last month?

 

He ate mindlessly, filling his hungry belly with something at least somewhat satisfying as he stared at the mountains he’d been exploring recently. The energy he’d been feeling was back, grabbing his attention like a siren to sailors as he stared at the path he’d paved for himself in the distance. But he shook it off and finished the last of his eggs.

“Later.” He muttered and stood up to return to his very small kitchen.

-

-

Keith sat on the couch in what he didn’t think could be called a real living room. The shack he occupied was small, the main room holding what could be considered a dining area and kitchen on one side with the couch and end table on the other. Through the door was the bedroom and off to the right of that was the bathroom. How his dad lived here and didn’t go stir crazy was beyond him.

 

Keith glanced through said door passed the half made bed, a uniform catching his eye as a gold badge glinted off the beam of sunlight that softly broke through the window blinds. He looked away and scratched his head before his eyes could grow misty. It was too late though and Keith found himself staring at the ceiling before getting up.

“Guess I should put this away before it gets ruined, huh.” He reached out and touched a sleeve as he stopped in front of the garment hanging on the wardrobe.

“Wouldn’t want it getting damaged before you get back.”

Keith tucked it into the back of the closet after taking a deep inhale of the faint scent that still clung to the jacket. His eyes lingered on another set of clothes already neatly hung before closing the door.

 

The day carried on as it always did. The sun high in the sky as Keith tinkered around the shack, taking a ride on his hoverbike before ending up amongst the mountains as he always did these days. He stayed out longer today though, his will to return and make himself eat dinner having died out as he sat on a rock formation and watched the stars burst to life late into the evening.

He counted and counted, naming constellations out loud before a falling object caught his eye. It split across the deep expanse of navy, ripping through a sea of diamonds before landing faraway with what sounded like an explosion. A burst of orange and a ploof of dark smoke sat on the earth a few miles away. Keith shot up, legs carrying him to his hoverbike before his mind could protest.

 

Bandana over the lower half of his face, Keith flew down the familiar terrain towards the crash site only to stop near the side of the mountains. Leaping from his vehicle, Keith watched as Galaxy Garrison scientists hurriedly ran in and out of a prepared tent in their white hazmat suits like ants. He heard a familiar voice pleading from the inside before going silent and he bolted towards the enterance while his mind told him to stay where he was. But his gut told him otherwise.

 

It was easy enough to get in and take out the few scientists standing by, blood buzzing in his ears as his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

Keith approached the body laid out on the metal gurney, face turned away from him at the head of the stretcher. Keith pulled down his bandana as he got closer and touched the sedated man’s face, gently pulling his jaw to look at him full on.

_Oh my God_

The mistiness in his eyes was back, brows furrowing together in confusion and relief as he stared.

“Shiro?..”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @/planet-posi !  
> please don't hesitate to request a fic for Voltron!


End file.
